Rise higher, Fall Lower
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: A Tup fanfic. Its a one shot.


"¿Por qué coño me tengo que llevar un vestido¡? ¿Y por qué el infierno es de color rosa¡? La odio a esa perra está muerta y cualquier basterd que se ríe de mí hoy ha muerto! Mierda me miras me veo como un bebé!" she muttered pulling at one of oversised ruffles that adorned the skirt of the horrid pink dress "Teresa Alissa Zybia! Don't cuss at me! Today is your Quinceañera and your going to wear the dress." Taz huffed "Taz mama and I'll wear the damn dress but I refuse to dance around like some idiota!" They walked down to the kitchen before Taz's mother presented her with a pair of four inch gold heels. "Oh no dat is not gonna happen, I'm not wearing-" her protests were cut short by a ear splitting crash from outside. Taz ran to the window to see robots, tons of them destroying the little village. "Mierda! Robots"  
Her sisters burst through the door. Perfectica, who was twelve and was her mamas favourite was holding her little sister Evita "mama, you take Perfectica and Evita and hide" Said Taz even as she grabbed one of the large kitchen knives and began to hack the bottom off of the long dress. "Teresa your not going out there!" Taz grabbed the other knives and put all 8 of them on the counter. "Mama you better hide these two and stay the fuck out of my way!" she ran into her fathers old study and grabbed his utility belt from the Woden box. Before he died he had been a celebrated starship ranger, they had kept his belt and gun here ever since that day. She strapped it on over her dress and flicked on the small zapper thanking dead god he had shown her how to fire the damn thing. She dashed back into the kitchen and tucked the knives into the belt then grabbed a handfull of sharp darts she found and stuffed them into the belts pouches, she pushed her family into the basement and ran out into the street.  
She took in the surroundings, more than fifty robots, se could see the G.L.E.E ships approaching but it would take them a couple of minuets to reach the village. "Hey idiotas! Take this!" she launched one of the big kitchen knives at the robot drone closest to her, it embedded its self directly between it's ocular sensors and it collapsed backwards dead. Her next missile hit a autobot squarely between the shoulders. She threw the rest of her knives and took down three more drones, and another autobot. She took the zapper out of its holster looking at the ovenbot advancing on her, she knew full well that she only had about 10 shots before this thing needed to recharge, the solar charge would take twenty minutes this thing was only supposed to be used in extreme situations. She shot the ovenbot in the door causing the glass to shatter and giving her access to its week spot, she had wasted two shots killing one robot, she had to me more careful. She looked at he power gage then back up to the starships, they were just starting to dip down, she brought down another ovenbot and a docbot with a rather scary looking bone saw before she ran out of shots. She threw the darts and thanked dead god that she had a good aim, she thought that she must be the first person to ever take down a gardenerdrone with only a set of darts but now she was reduced to throwing rocks.  
The robots had her in a second and before she knew what was happening she was swinging from a tree by her legs surrounded by partydroids debating the most painful way to kill her. One of them picked up a large stick from the ground and swung it at her, she cried out in pain sure that the blow had broken some of her ribs. She caught sight of his sickening, synthetic clown face as it smirked down at her and raised the stick for the second time, feeling some kind of depraved joy at torturing a little girl but then it crumpled to the floor, one by one the droids around her were shot down in quick succession. She felt herself be cut from the tree and gently lowered to the ground. She saw the ocean blue of her saviours eyes before her whole world went black.

**Authers Notes: The Spanish at the top means- "Why the hell I have to wear a dress? Why the fuck is pink? I hate mama and any basterd laughing at me today is dead! Shit look at me I look like a baby!"**


End file.
